Kosmische Zeitalter I
by KiTamarani
Summary: Eine Bedrohung, größer als der Imperator, zwingt Obi wan Kenobi sein Exil auf Tatooine zu verlassen und seinem ehemaligen Schüler, Darth Vader, entgegen zutreten.
1. Alte Freunde

PG 13

Star Wars ist ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen von Lucasfilm Ltd. Alle Charaktere, Namen etc., die mit Star Wars zu tun haben unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm, LucasArts und anderen Rechteinhabern. Diese Geschichte wurde nur zu meinem eigenen und zum Spaß für andere SW-Fans geschrieben. Ich verfolge damit keine finanziellen Absichten; weder jetzt noch in Zukunft.

**1 Akt**

_Ort:_Y'Toub-System,_ Nal Hutta (before the Hutinvasion: _Evocar)

_Zeit:21 Standardjahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin_

„_Am Anfang war der Geist, und der Wunsch des Geistes zu sein, schuf Materie als ein Vehikel für sein Wachstum. Der Geist kondensierte zum Plurial, das somit einen Anfang hat, aber kein Ende, und in diesen multiplen Kosmen begann er mit der Ausdehnung. Der Geist durchdrang alles, von außen nach innen, und er begann zu wachsen, von innen nach außen._

_Dies war das erste und kürzeste Kosmische Zeitalter: Die Ära der Geburt."_

_Auszug aus den Lehren der Kantaki über die fünf Großen Kosmischen Zeitalter_

Nal Hutta „Herrliches Juwel", einst war dieser Name wohl zutreffend für diesen smaragdgrün schimmernden Sumpfplaneten. In Zeiten, lange vor der Ankunft der Hutten. Damals strahlte diese Welt, bekannt unter dem Namen Evocar, wie ein grüner Juwel in der Dunkelheit des Weltraums. Und selbst die Hutten waren von der Schönheit ihres Exils, in das sie von dem alten Volk geführt wurden, derart angetan, dass sie diese in dem Namen ihrer neuen Heimat verewigten.

Doch jetzt war dieser Planet eine Welt voller verwesender Vegetation, voller Meeresarme mit braunem, schlammigem Wasser und Inseln mit verkümmerten Bäumen.Unrat und Müll türmten sich am Rande der Huttensiedlungen bis weit ins Land hinein auf.

Im ersten Moment verschlug es Niomè förmlich den Atem, als sich die Einstiegsluke des Caamasi -Schuttels vor ihr mit einem lauten Zischen öffnete. Der bestialische Gestank von verrottenden Abfällen trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Der Geruch wurde von einer stickigen, feuchten Hitze begleitet, und Unmengen an Insekten kamen durch das geöffnete Schott hereingeflogen. Niomè konnte den Impuls nicht unterdrücken und duckte sich unter den Größten von ihnen.

Noch bevor sie den ersten Fuß auf die Raumschifframpe gesetzt hatte, liefen Schweißperlen an ihr herab und die Pilotenuniform aus leichter Yuutsonseide klebte an ihrem Körper. Es kam Niomè so vor, als würde sie in einer Welt aus schwüler, verwesender Hitze versinken und blanke Wut flammte durch ihre Glieder, ließ ihre Hände sich unmerklich zu Fäusten ballen.

„1.000 Standardjahre nach ihrer Zeitrechnung. Nur 1.000 Jahre, und die Hutten führten auch diesen Planten, diese neue Heimat, in den Untergang. Sie haben die Zerstörung ihres Heimatplaneten Varl überlebt. Sie haben ihre Götter Ardos und Evona überlebt. Doch wie haben sie den neuen Pfad, der ihnen eröffnet wurde, genutzt?"

Ein Übelkeit erregender Schwindel nahm von Niomè Besitz. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich unter den kürzer werdenden Intervallen des aufsteigenden Würgereizes. Ihr Blick verschwamm und mit zitternden Händen fand sie im letzten Moment an der kühlen Durastahlreling Halt.

Das vielfältige Leben auf diesem verdreckten Planten starb tausendfache Tode. In jeder Sekunde, in jeder Verbindung - und in jeder Faser ihres Geistes!

„Ich bin bereit für die Prüfung! Andere sind schon längst ernannt worden. Ihr könnt mich schon lange nichts mehr lehren, Meister" Obi wan sah in das wutverzerrte Gesicht seines Schützlings Anakin Skywalkers. Durch die Fenster des Tempels legte sich das fahle Morgenlicht über die beiden Jedi. Noch waren die Strahlen der Sonne Corousants zu schwach um den Nebel, der den Moloch Corousants-City umhüllte, zu durch brechen.

„Das letzte Jahr hättet ihr ohne mich noch nicht einmal überlebt!" fuhr Anakin süffisant fort. „Ohne mich wäre der Oberste Kanzler jetzt tot. Ich habe es mir verdient! Oder seid ihr etwa neidisch auf meine Fähigkeiten, meine Macht? Wie alle anderen. Ist es das?"

„Anakin, bitte. Du lässt dich von deinen Gefühlen überwältigen. Ich weiß, dass der Krieg schwierige Entscheidungen und Verluste von dir gefordert hat. Von uns allen!" versuchte Obi wan Kenobi beruhigend auf seinen Freund ein zuwirken. „Deine Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer und in der Macht sind unumstritten, aber dir mangelt es immer noch an der nötigen Selbstbeherrschung" Anakin Skywalkers Hand zuckte hoch, als wollte er einen Machtschlag gegen seinen Meister führen, bevor er sie zur Faust geballt direkt vor Obi wans Gesicht hielt. „Anakin!" Obi wan spürte wie ihn dunkle Wellen aus Zorn und Hass umspülten.

„Beruhige dich!" Dieses innere Feuer niederkämpfen, diese berauschende Energie abweisen!

In ihrer Ohnmacht vernahm sie ein vages Flüstern, ein Raunen, das Niomè an den fernen Klang der Kantaki erinnerte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Echo der tröstlich bekannten Worte, ließ das Wispern anschwellen, bis es laut in ihrer inneren Welt widerhallte.

Vorsichtig atmete Niomè flach durch den Mund ein und füllte ihre Lungen mit Sauerstoff, dann öffnete sie langsam wieder ihre Augen. Auch wenn sie den wiederwärtigen Gestank größtenteils ausgeblendet hatte, hinterließ die abgestandene Luft einen metallischen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge. Ihre Nerven vibrierten noch immer unter dem Ansturm der gepeinigten Lebensenergien auf diesem Planeten, doch jetzt half ihr die lange Ausbildung bei den Kantaki die Schranken um ihren Geist zu stärken - die Feuer, die in ihr entfacht worden waren langsam zu ersticken.

Die unbewegliche Gestalt am Fenster wurde in ein fahles Zwielicht getaucht, als die Sonne über Corousant sich langsam dem Horizont zuneigte. Seit Stunden verharrte Kanzler Palpatine bereits, tief in Gedanken versunken, an dieser Stelle. Er hatte keinen Blick für die imposante Skyline Corousants City, oder für das bunte Treiben im Regierungsbezirk zu Füßen seines Büros. „Endlich – Sie war eingetroffen!" Ein diabolisches Grinsen verzerrte sein blasses, hageres Gesicht zu einer Furcht erregenden Fratze.

Entspannt lehnte sich Niomè in die eleganten Sitzkitzen zurück. Zwei prachtvolle Twi-Lek Männchen servierten eine umfangreiche Auswahl an erlesesten Speisen aus allen Winkeln der bekannten Galaxie. Mit einem schnellen Rundblick registrierte sie jedes Detail in dem prunkvoll ausgestatteten Saal. Edelste Stoffe und Teppiche hüllten den gesamten Raum ein, die kostbaren Sabaan-Seidenspinnereien vor den offenen Palastfenstern flatterten leicht in der Abendbrise und überzogen mit ihrem Glanz alles mit einem leichten, goldenen Schimmer. Bereits auf ihrem Weg durch den Huttenpalast war Niomè die mehr als üppige Ausstattung der Räumlichkeiten ins Auge gefallen. „Beeja muss in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten ihre Organisation beträchtlich ausgebaut haben", überlegte sie mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

„Es freut mich dich wohlbehalten wieder zusehen, Niomè." grunzte die riesige Huttin ihr gegenüber. „Bedauerlicherweise sind es unsichere Zeiten in die du zurückgekehrt bist. Ein Krieg überzieht die Welten der Republik." „Seit wann interessiert es die Hutten, wer gerade die Macht über die Systeme für sich beansprucht? " erwiderte Niomè in einem gelangweilten Tonfall, während sie sich elegant eine der vielfältigen Köstlichkeiten von den überquellenden Servierplatten angelte.

„Meine Geschäfte haben sich erheblich erschwert, seit die Klonkriege ausgebrochen sind!" Beklagte sich die Huttin entrüstet. „Nun, es scheint deine Gewinne nicht gerade geschmälert zu haben." Belustigt ließ Niome ihren Blick über die edlen Kunstwerke schweifen, mit denen Bejaa ihr Gemach ausstaffiert hatte. „Nun ja, tatsächlich ist die Nachfrage nach meinen Dienstleistungen enorm gestiegen." erwiderte die Huttin mit einem grollenden Lachen und betrachtete wohlwollend ihr Refugium.

„Unübersehbar! Ich freue mich für deinen Erfolg. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass aus dir kleinen Kaulquappe, einmal eine solch mächtige Huttin wird" neckte Niomè sie keck. Laut lachend ergriff Bejaa einen der kleinen Snacks und stopfte den quiekenden Syhrt in ihr riesiges Maul. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung beugte sich Niomè lächelnd zu der Huttin und reichte ihr einen der kostbaren Kristall-Kelche.

„Lass uns anstoßen auf unser Wiedersehen. In diesem Leben."

Mit gedankenverlorenem Blick stand Niomè am nächsten Tag am Rande der Gaul Sümpfe, am Fuße Bejaas Palastes. In der Dämmerung des Tages schwirrte das Leben in den vielfältigsten Formen über die rot gefärbten Nebelschwaden. Niomè ließ jedes Detail ihrer Umgebung, jedes Atom des zu Materie gewordenen Geistes sie durchfließen. Jäger und Beute, Geburt und Tot, Evolution und Zeit. Zwischen Dämmerung und Nacht entstanden und vergangen Generationen von Groogwespen, Miwwins und Lzzinkäfern. Tagaktive Wesen suchten sicheren Schutz für die Nacht, ihre Räuber erwachten langsam, bereit für die Jagd. Tief und ruhig schwang Niomè mit den Wellen des Lebens. Bild für Bild ließ sie den gestrigen Abend vor ihrem inneren Auge ablaufen.

Ihre alte Freundin hatte die ganze Nacht durch versucht, ihr einen Überblick über die verworrenen Machtverhältnisse innerhalb dieser zerrissenen Republik zu geben. Und sie hatte durch aus Recht. Sie hatte sich einen schlechten Zeitpunkt für ihre Rückkehr gewählt! Die derzeitige Situation würde ihre Aufgabe nicht erleichtern. Und trotz ihrer aufkeimenden Bedenken öffnete sie ihren Geist noch weiter, ließ sich tiefer in die Bindungen dieser Welten sinken.

Ein Krieg hinterließ seine brennende Schneise in dieser Galaxie. Doch es waren nicht nur die Schmerzen und die Verzweiflung der Millionen Leben, die ihre dunklen Spuren in der Macht hinterließen. Ein Beben schien förmlich diese wirbelnden schwarzen Schatten zu durchlaufen.

Ein nadelspitzer Schmerz in ihrem Kopf ließ Niomè zurück zucken. Seufzend löste Sie vorsichtig die Verbindung und rieb sich ihre Schläfen. Okay, meine Schuld! Inzwischen hat Bejaa einfach eine Größe erreicht, mit der sie mich locker unter den Tisch trinkt. „Unwahrscheinlich von Unmöglich unterscheiden!" mit einem kurzen zynischem Lächeln wandte sie sich um und ging langsam zum Huttenpalast zurück.

Mit einem schnellen Blick über die aufgetischten Speisen, musste Niomè amüsiert feststellen, dass Bejaa ihre Gastfreundschaft auf jeden Fall immens übertrieb. Als der Twi´Lek -Sklave ihren Kelch füllen wollte, winkte sie jedoch schnell ab. Die imposante Huttin quittierte dies sofort mit einem grollenden Lachen. „Ich denke, Wasser wird mir die nächste Zeit besser bekommen."

Nachdenklich musterte die Huttin ihr Gegenüber. Sie kannte Niomè seit sie aus der Brusttasche ihrer Mutter gekrochen war. Ein Novum, damals wie heute, ein Nicht-Hutte im innersten Kreis eines Familienclans. Und doch, für die humanoide Frau ihr gegenüber, eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie hatten ihre Kindheit zusammen verbracht. Und nun saß sie ihr nach so langer Zeit wieder gegenüber. Eine grazile Menschenfrau, mit Silberaugen, die die Unendlichkeit gesehen zu haben schienen. „Nun gut, die Begrüßung war gestern, heute reden wir übers Geschäft. Warum erinnerst du dich nach so vielen Jahren wieder an die gute alte Bejaa?"

„Ich wurde geschickt ein gestohlenes Artefakt wieder zu finden."


	2. Die Suche

AKT 2

Ort:Outerrim, Schmugglerschiff MISFIT

Zeit:19 Standardjahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin

"Wachstum bestimmte das Zweite Kosmische Zeitalter. Der zu Materie kondensierte Geist entwickelte sich und folgte dabei den Gesetzen der Materie, die in jedem Kosmos des Plurials anders waren. Das Zusammenspiel der elementaren Kräfte unterlag Variationen, dadurch bekam die Materie unterschiedliche Strukturen - der Geist experimentierte mit unterschiedlichen Vehikeln für seine Weiterentwicklung.

Das Plurial ist endlos, und deshalb gibt es endlose Möglichkeiten: dunkle und helle Materie, positiv, negativ und neutral. In jedem Kosmos des Plurials enthielt die Gleichung der Welt andere Konstanten und Variablen, und dadurch führte die Entwicklung in andere Richtungen. Der Geist erprobte alle Straßen des Seins, ließ keine Möglichkeit außer Acht und teilte sich bei Abzweigungen, um jede Alternative zu erkunden. Er suchte nach der Existenzform, die sich für sein Ziel am besten eignete: Erkenntnis."

Auszug aus den Lehren der Kantaki über die fünf Großen Kosmischen Zeitalter

Die folgenden Monate erschütterten die Galaxie. Die Völker mussten mit ansahen wie ihre Republik zerbrach. Wie sie von innen heraus zerstört wurde. Und eine neue Ordnung begann sich wie ein dunkler Schatten über die Welten zu legen. Mit Angst und Terror begann Palpatine sein Imperium auf zu bauen. Unterstützt durch die Macht seines Schülers, Darth Vader.

"Ihr habt richtig entschieden" selbstzufrieden rieb sich der Imperator die Hände. "Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, Captain Odo." "Und wie gedenkt ihr soll die Transaktion durch geführt werden? Ein Kurieraustausch in neutralem Raum?" "Nein." Nachdenklich betrachtete Imperator Palpatine das Holobild des Captains vor sich. "Ich werde Lord Vader zu ihnen schicken. Übergeben Sie ihm das Datenmodul!" Der Imperator beugte sich leicht in seinem Thronsessel vor und fixierte nun Captain Odo mit kaltem Blick. "Und bis zu seiner Ankunft" Captain Odo engte sich die Kehle zu. "garantieren Sie und ihre gesamte Crew mit ihrem Leben für die Sicherheit dieser Daten." Die Holoverbindung wurde beendet und langsam löste sich die Starre von ihm. Kalter Schweiß rann seinen Rücken runter.

So hatte er sich die ganze Sache nicht vorgestellt. Captain Odo, seit über 20 Jahren erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann. Naja, manche würden seine Geschäfte als kriminell bezeichnen, aber das war sowieso nur eine Sache der Defintion, dachte Odo bei sich. Dieser Deal hätte ihm und seiner Mannschaft den wohl verdienten Ruhestand finanzieren sollen. Und jetzt? Müde strich er sich mit der Hand über seine Fühler.

Wann genau war der Zeitpunkt gewesen als sich dieses großartige Geschäft in ein einziges Fiasko verwandelte? Als ihm der Rekrut, benebelt von Stixxs, und äußerst redselig über seinen Fund berichtete, passten noch alle seine Teile des Plans. Dem Dummkopf die Aufzeichnungen zu stehlen und die anschließende Flucht von Telos stellten auch noch kein größeres Problem für ihn und seine erprobte Mannschaft dar. Und dann?

Das piepsen des Comlinks riss Captain Odo aus seinen Gedanken. "Captain? Majokk hat auf seinen Sensoren die Ankunft eines imperialen Sterenzerstörers aus dem Hyperraum aufgezeichnet. Eine Identifizierung war noch nicht möglich."

"Alles in Ordnung, Laacum. Das wird die EXECUTOR sein, Lord Vader's Schiff. Wir erwarten seine Ankunft." Besorgt nahm Laacum den bitteren Unterton in der Antwort seines Captains war. Als er seinen Kopf hob, sah er wie der imperiale Sternzerstörer majestätisch auf sie zukam. Lord Darth Vader's Schiff! Das Flaggschiff der imperialen Flotte. Mit offenem Mund bestaunte Laacum die Ankunft des dunklen Lords.

Ein Haufen verkommener Diebe und Mörder, stellte Lord Vader verächtlich fest, als die Besatzung der MISFIT nacheinander von Sturmtrupplern aus ihrem Schiff in den Hangar der EXECUTOR eskortiert wurde. Der Letzte Suchtrupp verließ das Schmugglerschiff und übermittelte ihren Status an die Kommandocrew der Brücke. ,Sie haben das Datenmodul also nicht an Bord gefunden!' Er fühlte wie der Zorn langsam in ihm hoch stieg. Der dunkle Lord ließ seinen Blick über die zusammen gewürfelte Truppe vor ihm schweifen. Captain Odo konnte seine Panik kaum noch unterdrücken. Sein Herz schien plötzlich aus zu setzen, als er von einer unsichtbaren Hand hoch gehoben wurde. Immer enger wurde seine Kehle zugeschnürt. Mit drohender Stimme wandte sich Darth Vader an den zitternden Rodianer. "Wo ist das Modul?"

"Kindchen, du bist wirklich das beste Geschäft meines Lebens." Mit glänzenden Augen kontrollierte Rhys Urthuk die aktuellen Kontostände. Niomè musste über seine unverhohlene Geldgier laut auflachen. "Rhys du hast jetzt schon mehr Kredits zusammen gehäuft, als du in diesem Leben ausgeben kannst. Und dabei sind Bejaas Anteile schon rausgerechnet." Freudestrahlend sah der Neimoidianer zu Niomè auf "Kindchen, nichts ist besser als erfolgreiche Geschäfte zu machen! Diese Erregung, wenn man sieht wie die Kredits nur so sprudeln, einfach wunderbar" Rhys fing an geradezu an zu sabbern, bei den Erfolgsfantasien die ihm durch den Kopf gingen.

Freundlich lächelte Niomè zu Rhys hinüber. Sie hatte diesen schleimigen, kleinen Neimoidianer tatsächlich gern. In den letzten Monaten hatten seine Verschlagenheit und Gier entscheidend zum gelingen ihres Plans beigetragen. Bejaa hatte mit ihm tatsächlich eine gute Wahl getroffen. Sie musste immer noch darüber staunen, wie er es geschafft hatte, sie, einen unbekannten Niemand, binnen kürzester Zeit zur umjubelten und umschwärmten Diva raus zu putzen. Die bekannteste Sängerin Galaxis weit. KiTamarani, die Unvergleichliche! Nun diese Identität brachte ihr beträchtliche Vorteile. Als gefeierte Künstlerin vereinfachte sich das Reisen trotz des Krieges erheblich. Die Mächtigen und Einflussreichen rissen sich darum, sich mit einem Auftritt der lengendären KiTamarani zu brüsten.

"Sie feiern und tanzen wie im Fieberwahn, während um sie herum die Welten in Flammen stehen. Der Prunk konnte nicht groß genug sein, und sie wurde als der wertvollste Edelstein herumgereicht." Ein leichter Schauer durchlief Niomè. "Sie feiern ihr eigenes Begräbnis."

Als die Holoprojektion des Imperators aufleuchtete, kniete sich Darth Vader vor seinem Meister nieder. "Habt ihr das Datenmodul, Lord Vader?" "Ja, Meister." "Gut! Ich gehe davon aus, dass es keine unliebsamen Zeugen mehr gibt? Dann kehrt sofort nach Courusant zurück. Und Lord Vader, NIEMAND darf dieses Modul einsehen, habt ihr mich verstanden?" "Wie ihr befehlt, Meister" Die Holoverbindung wurde unterbrochen. Langsam erhob sich der dunkle Lord und starrte nachdenklich auf das Datenmodul in seiner Hand.


	3. Trugbilder

3 Akt

Ort:Telos

Zeit:19 Standardjahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin

"Das Dritte Kosmische Zeitalter stand im Zeichen der Reife. Während der kondensierte Geist überall im Plurial Myriaden Entwicklungswege beschritt, hatte er sich in manchen Universen für Elementarteilchenstrukturen und physikalische Gesetze entschieden, die bewirkten, dass die Abkühlung des primordialen Plasmas zur Entstehung von Sternen und Galaxien führte.

Zeit spielte für den zu Materie gewordenen Geist keine Rolle: eine Sekunde bedeutete ihm ebensoviel wie hundert Millionen Jahren. Zeit war nichts Weiteres als ein Werkzeug, das ihm Erkenntnis gestattete. Er wartete und beobachtete, erlebte und erfuhr.

Und dann bildete sich erstes Leben.

Das Leben entstand als logische Konsequenz aus bestimmten äußeren Bedingungen, als eine unausweichliche Folge von evolutionären Konditionen des Universums. Der kondensierte Geist war zu Materie geworden, auf der Suche nach Erkenntnis. Und aus der Materie entwickelte sich neuer Geist, als Funktion der Materie selbst.

Entwicklung des Lebens und Reife bestimmten das Dritte Große Kosmische Zeitalter."

Auszug aus den Lehren der Kantaki über die fünf Großen Kosmischen Zeitalter

"Mit dem Verschwinden der MISFIT verliert sich die Spur. Ihr letzter Flug ging ins Outerrim, wohin genau weiß niemand. Bejaa lässt dir ausrichten, dass sie ihre Informanten weiter Nachforschungen anstellen lässt. Aber es scheint leider so, dass wir wieder von Null anfangen müssen." Bedrückt sah Rhys zu Niomè. Er hätte ihr liebend gern eine bessere Nachricht überbracht. Seit fast zwei Standardjahren waren sie jetzt schon, kreuz und quer durch die Galaxie, den Hinweisen gefolgt.

"Verdammt! Und jetzt, saßen sie hier auf Telos fest und ihre letzte Spur löste sich gerade wortwörtlich in Nichts auf" wütend starrte Niomè aus dem Fenster ihrer Suite. Frustriert ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, Kindchen, und du kannst noch mal deinen Auftritt proben. Im Moment können wir sowieso nichts mehr unternehmen" wandte sich Rhys an Niomè. "Bejaas Informanten werden gewiss eine neue Spur finden, ich bin ganz sicher" Der Neimoidianer sah besorgt zu der humanoiden Frau am Fenster. Er war noch nie einem Wesen wie ihr begegnet. Sie war so intensiv. Egal was sie tat, es umgab sie immer eine elektrisierende, berauschende Energie.

Auf der Bühne war es ein Phänomen, das jeden Zuhörer in seinen Bann zog. Es war nicht ihre Stimme, nicht alleine, sie selbst, ihre unerklärliche Ausstrahlung, nahm jeden gefangen. Es war als würde man sein Selbst in ihrer Nähe verlieren. Er hatte gesehen wie mächtige Regenten ebenso wie verschlagene Syndikatstycoone sich wie tollpatschige Welpen auf führten, nur wenn sie in ihrer Nähe war. Doch jetzt spürte er erschaudernd, mit welcher Intensität diese dunkle Macht von ihr aus strahlte. Eine zerstörerische Kraft und Präsens. Keine Spur mehr von ihrer unbeschwerten, sinnlichen Ausstrahlung.

Ängstlich wich Rhys ein Stück zurück. Er begann zu ahnen, dass dieses zarte Mädchen vor ihm nur ein Trugbild war. Eine Scharade, ebenso wie die von ihm erschaffene KiTamarani, die sie spielte.

Konzentriert ging der Imperator die Analyseergebnisse des Datenmoduls immer und immer wieder durch. "Dummköpfe. Glaubten sie wirklich, er würde alle erdenklichen Mittel und Resourcen zur Verfügung stellen, nur damit ihm diese inkompetenten Wissenschaftler ein solches Ergebnis lieferten." Blanker Hass blitzte in seinen kalten farblosen Augen auf. Er wusste, dass er mit diesem Modul den Schlüssel in der Hand hielt. Er musste nur das Schloss finden. Und diese Ignoranten erkannten noch nicht einmal was er ihnen gegeben hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung aktivierte er den Comlink an seinem Thron. "Captain Varull. Sperren sie sofort die Wissenschaftssektion BT-43. Ich will das alle Mitarbeiter dieser Sektion exekutiert werden."

Nachdenklich lehnte sich der Imperator in seinem Thron zurück. Nun, dann musste es eben einen anderen Weg geben.

Es war eine kleine verschworene Gruppe, die sich im Konferenzraum Mon Mothma's Diplomatenschiff, zusammen gefunden hatte. "Bitte, Meister Yoda, General Kenobi. Ich bitte sie inständig um Hilfe, für die Rebellion. Wir müssen das Imperium aufhalten" eindringlich sprach Mon Mothma auf die beiden Jedi vor ihr ein. "Der Krieg verloren ist, die Jedi nicht mehr existieren" entgegnete der kleine Jedi Meister traurig. "Dieser Krieg wurde verloren, ja, aber der Kampf für eine gerechte Sache hat nicht aufgehört. Mit jedem Tag, an dem der Imperator ein weiteres System unterjocht, stoßen neue Verbündete zu den Rebellenbewegungen." antwortete Mon Mothma leidenschaftlich. "Glauben sie mir, Meister Yoda, wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit gesehen hätte ..., aber so wie Dinge nun mal liegen, benötigen wir die Unterstützung der Jedi in dieser Sache."

"Aber wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe Mon Mothma, dann wissen sie noch nicht einmal wonach sie suchen" warf Obi wan Kenobi ein. "Nun ja, nicht direkt" entgegnete sie.

"Wir hatten während des letzten Jahres regelmäßig Informationen eines eingeschleusten Spions erhalten. Es betraf ein geheimes Forschungsprojekt, das direkt dem Imperator unterstand. Vor knapp einem Monat brach die Verbindung ab. Wie wir inzwischen erfahren haben, wurde die komplette Projektgruppe auf Befehl des Imperators exekutiert." Mon Mothma hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne, bevor sie mit ihrem Bericht fort fuhr. "Unter glücklichen Umständen erreichte uns vor kurzem die Nachricht, dass der Imperator Lord Vader beauftragt hat, eine Expedition nach Telos zu begleiten. Dieser Auftrag soll in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem besagten Forschungsprojekt stehen. Auch wenn wir leider nicht genügend Informationen über den Inhalt des Projektes haben, so denken wir doch, dass die Umstände dafür sprechen, dass wir die Aktionen des Imperiums in diesem Fall unmöglich ignorieren können." Eindringlich blickte Mon Mothma zu den beiden Jedi, dann fuhr sie mit einem bitteren Unterton fort "Bisher hat jedoch keiner unserer Agenten eine Konfrontation mit Lord Vader überlebt."

Leichenblass wich der Rekrut Stück für Stück vor der drohenden Gestalt zurück. In seinem Kopf erschienen Bild für Bild die erschreckendsten Todesvisionen. "Wähle" flüsterte die Gestalt vor ihm. Mit kreischender Stimme erwiderte der Rekrut "Ich weiß nichts, wirklich! Odo! Odo hat das wonach sie suchen. Er hat es mir gestohlen." Eisig erklang das Flüstern in seinem Kopf. "Aber vorher, vorher hast du es geöffnet, nicht wahr? Was hast du gesehen?" "Ich weiß nicht. Ich .. aarg" Wieder drangen die Bilder seiner grauenhaftesten Todesängste in seine Gedanken, aus den tiefsten Winkeln seiner Alpträume krochen sie in sein Bewusstsein. Dann mit einem leisen Seufzen brach er zusammen.

Wütend betrachtete sie den bewusstlosen Rekruten zu ihren Füßen. Viel an neuen Informationen hatte ihr dieses "Reundevouz" leider nicht gebracht. Nicht mehr als sie durch Bejaa's Informanten sowie so schon wusste. 2 Jahre dauerte ihre Odyssee nun schon. Und jetzt sollte womöglich alles umsonst gewesen sein, nur weil dieser Trottel sich bestehlen ließ. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um, ohne noch einen Blick auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt zu werfen und verließ den alten Lagerschuppen am Rande des Raumhafens von Telos.

Erleichtert stellte Obi wan Kenobi fest, dass der bewusstlose Rekrut, neben dem er kniete, noch lebte. Allerdings war seine Verfassung mehr als schlecht. Sie mussten ihn schnellst möglich in ein MediCenter bringen. "Nicht Vaders Tat dies war" wandte sich Yoda besorgt an Obi wan. Meister Yoda hatte Recht, er hätte Vaders Präsenz sofort erkannt. Zudem hatten sie einen Vorsprung von mindestens zwei Standardtagen, bevor die EXECUTOR hier auf Telos eintreffen sollte. Die Frage war nur, wer könnte sonst noch ein Interesse an einem unbedeutenden Rekruten des Imperiums haben. Vorsichtig, unter zur Hilfenahme der Macht, untersuchte er die Gestalt vor ihm. Dann öffnete er eine der zu Fäusten geballten Hände des Mannes. Ein parfümiertes Kärtchen aus edelster Buktuhthaut glitt zu Boden.

"Kommt heute Nachmittag ins Lager 73. Ich verzehre mich nach euch, seit ich euch gestern Abend sah. Sehnsuchtsvoll K."

Das Imperial Opera House, wie es inzwischen genannt wurde, war ein durchaus beeindruckender Bau. Damals als Telos in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen vollständig zerstört wurde, gehörte dieses Gebäude zu den ersten, das nach der Rekonstruktion des Planeten erbaut wurde. Das Jahrtausende alte Gebäude wurde auch heute noch bewundert für seine architektonische Schönheit. Auf dem in vielfältiges Lichterspiel getauchten Vorplatz tummelten sich auch heute Abend wieder die Reichen und Mächtigen, angereist von allen vier Planeten des Systems. Niemand, der etwas auf sich hielt, konnte und wollte es sich leisten, die Aufführung der legendären KiTamarani zu verpassen.

Im Halbschatten am Rande des Platzes inspizierten zwei unauffällige Beobachter das bunte Treiben. "Seid ihr sicher, Meister Yoda? Was sollte eine solche Berühmtheit mit dieser Angelegenheit zutun haben? Es gibt keinerlei Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Imperium." Zweifel schwang in der Stimme Obi wan Kenobis mit, als er sich dem kleinen Jedi Meister zuwandte. "Sicher ich bin, die Karte von ihr stammt. Ob den Rekruten verletzt sie hat? Herausfinden wir werden." antwortete Yoda ruhig.

"Lord Darth Vader, wir haben das Zielsystem erreicht und schwenken jetzt in einen Orbit um Telos ein" erklang die Stimme des Captains der EXECUTOR durch den Comlink in seiner Kabine. Vader verharrte noch einige Augenblicke weiter in seiner Meditation. Das konnte nicht sein. Diese Präsenzen in der Macht, die er auf einmal wahrnahm. Solange schon hatte er nach ihnen gesucht. Und jetzt sollten sie sich tatsächlich beide hier inmitten des Einflussbereiches des Imperiums befinden?

Eindringlich musterte Obi wan Kenobi die grazile Gestalt am Fuße des großen Bogenaufganges. Wer hatte noch nicht von Mistress KiTamarani gehört. Gefeierter Mittelpunkt auf den exklusivsten Festen. Die Geschichten über ihre exzessiven Ausschweifungen waren weithin bekannt. Begierig nach Ruhm und Aufmerksamkeit, gedankenlos, selbst verliebt und egoistisch, wie es wohl alle Diven waren. Umringt von einer Gruppe von Verehrern stand sie in der riesigen Lobby. Mit einem betörenden Lachen schob sie sich näher an die Seite des imperialen Prokurators. Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne, drehte anmutig ihren Kopf, blickte auf und direkt zu ihnen herüber.

Der physische Kontakt ließ etwas in dem Jedi Meister prickeln, und erstaunt blickte er in KiTamarani's glitzernde Augen. Sie passten nicht zur Gestalt dieser unbekümmerten jungen Frau. Es waren die Augen eines uralten, Individuums, eines Intellekts, der über Jahrhunderte hinweg Wissen und Erfahrung gesammelt hatte. Ebenso wie ungezügelte Leidenschaft. Mit einem mädchenhaft übermütigen Lächeln sah sie ihm über die Massen in der Lobby hinweg direkt in die Augen. "Ja, ich erinnere mich an euer Volk." hörte Meister Yoda sie in seinen Gedanken leise flüstern. Überrascht zuckte er mit seinen Ohren. Und dann ließ sie ihn für einen Augenblick, nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag, in ihr Wesen ein, senkte ihre mentalen Schilde für ihn. "Arku-Harsi!" entfuhr es Yoda atemlos.

Obi wan Kenobi registrierte verwirrt, wie der kleine Jedi Meister die Frau am anderen Ende der Lobby fassungslos anstarrte. Noch nie hatte Obi wan Kenobie erlebt, dass Meister Yoda derart entsetzt und erschüttert reagiert hatte.


	4. Begegnungen

AKT 4

Ort:Telos

Zeit:19 Standardjahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin

"Das vierte Kosmische Zeitalter war die Ära des Verstehens. Leben durchdrang viele Universen so, wie der Geist die Materie durchdrang. Das Leben erhob sich, kletterte die Leiter der Evolution empor und begann damit, über sich selbst nach zudenken, über den Sinn der eigenen Existenz. Damit wurde es zum perfekten Werkzeug für die Suche nach Erkenntnis.

Das Leben stellte Fragen und fand Antworten, aus denen sich neue Fragen ergaben. Die ungeheure Vielfalt der materiellen Entwicklung wiederholte sich bei der biologischen, und wieder wurde jeder mögliche Weg der Evolution beschritten. Je komplizierter die Entwicklungsschritte, desto komplexer wurden die Fragen und Antworten. Der Geist der in jedem Atom des Plurials wohnte, auch in den kalten Kosmen ohne Leben, erlebte eine starke Beschleunigung der Entwicklung, vergleichbar mit der Ausdehnung mancher Universen. Die Kraft, die den Kosmos der Erkenntnis immer schneller ausdehnte, hieß Intelligenz.

Und die Intelligenz, eine Funktion des Lebens, ermöglichte Verstehen, die Essenz des Vierten Großen Kosmischen Zeitalters."

Auszug aus den Lehren der Kantaki über die fünf Großen Kosmischen Zeitalter

"Wusste der Imperator, dass sie hier waren? Hatte er ihn deshalb mit auf diese lächerliche Expedition geschickt?" Immer noch in seinen Gedanken versunken, erreichte Darth Vader die Brücke der EXECUTOR. Captain O'Neel trat zu ihm, verbeugte sich kurz und erklärte etwas selbstgefällig "Durch die effizientere Mannschaftseinteilung und den Modifikationen am Triebwerk konnten wir Telos fast zwei Standardtage früher als geplant erreichen." Der dunkle Lord schien keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, sondern ging weiter auf das Panoramafenster der Brücke zu. Beeindruckend bedeckte die Halbkugel von Telos fast die gesamte Breite des Fensters. Der Planet schien violett zu glühen. Ein Effekt der Atmospährenreflexionen, hervorgerufen durch den dunkelroten Stern dieses Systems. Überrascht starrte Captain O'Neel auf die hünenhafte Gestalt Darth Vaders vor ihm. Dann straffte er seine Schulter und ging ebenfalls auf das Panorama zu.

"Was machen DIE hier?" spie Rhys förmlich aus, als er fürs Dinner in Niome's Suite kam. "Jedi sind schlecht fürs Geschäft, ganz schlecht!" Arrogant hob Niomè eine fein geschwungene Braue und wendete sich dem kleinen Jedi Meister zu "Euer Orden scheint sich nicht gerade großer Beliebtheit zu erfreuen." Seit sie die beiden in der Lobby eingeladen hatte, bis zu ihrer Ankunft im Hotel kurz vor Rhys Eintreffen, hatte der kleine Jedi Meister geschwiegen. Und noch immer schien er nicht gewillt mir ihr zu sprechen. "Keine Sorge Rhys, die beiden sind meine Gäste und werden uns sicherlich keine Unannehmlichkeiten machen" kokett zwinkerte sie Obi wan Kenobi zu. "Nun, Mistress KiTamarani ich danke ihnen nochmals für die freundliche Einladung. Doch wie bereits erwähnt, wenn sie erlauben, würde ich ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen" erwiderte Obi wan nonchalant. "Sicher, aber ich finde wir sollten das lieber beim Essen erledigen. Kommen sie doch bitte." Verdrossen trabte Rhys hinter ihnen her. Auf dem Weg ins Esszimmer warf er den beiden Jedi immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu.

Ein junger Offizier kam auf Captain O'Neel zu und übergab ihm stumm ein Datapad. Nach einer schnellen Durchsicht wandte er sich an die schweigsame schwarze Gestalt neben ihm. "Mein Lord, es tut mir leid, der von ihnen angeforderte Rekrut kann nicht an Bord kommen. Er wird seit heute Nachmittag auf der Intensivstation des MediCenters behandelt. Von einem Transport wird abgeraten, sein Zustand ist immer noch kritisch." Darth Vader sah weiter regungslos auf den Planeten vor ihnen herab. "Was ist passiert?" "Ähm, sie wissen es nicht genau. Er weist schwerste Schocksymptome auf, es scheint, als wäre er binnen Stunden um Jahrzehnte gealtert. Die Ursache ist jedoch bisher absolut unbekannt." Als hätte er in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung getroffen, über die er schon eine lange Zeit nachgedacht hatte, drehte er sich entschlossen um. "Machen sie eine Fähre Startklar. Acht Einheiten Strumtruppler sollen sich bereit finden." Nach einem kurzen nachdenklichen Blick zurück auf den Planten fuhr er fort "Ich werde selbst das Landekommando nach Telos anführen."

Die aufgetischten Speisen rochen delikat. Dennoch war Niomè die einzige, die mit Appetit zugriff. Yoda saß immer noch still und in sich gekehrt auf seinem Stuhl. Rhys stocherte missmutig auf seinem Teller herum, während er den beiden Jedi gegenüber am Tisch abwechselnd giftige Blicke zuwarf. Und Obi wan Kenobi beobachtete sichtlich irritiert die angespannte Situation. Dann wandte er sich mit einem leichten Räuspern an die betörende Frau vor sich. "Mistress KiTamarani, wissen sie zufällig etwas über einen Unfall, den ein imperialer Rekrut am Raumhafen hatte? Man berichtete uns, sie wären am Mittag in der Nähe der Lagerhallen mit einem Speeder unterwegs gewesen." Niomè schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln und griff anmutig nach einem Bivankrebs auf der Servierplatte vor ihnen.

"Ihr es wart." Erklang auf einmal vorwurfsvoll Yodas Stimme. Sein stechender Blick, ließ sie ihre Hand langsam zurückziehen. "Die Arku-Harsi nicht willkommen sind! Warum ihr hier seid?" seine Stimme hatte einen schneidenden Unterton. Überrascht schaute Obi wan Kenobi zu ihm rüber.

Jeder am Tisch merkte, dass es dem kleinen Jedi Meister geradezu zuwider war die junge Frau an zu sprechen. Die Luft schien förmlich zu knistern, während sich Meister Yoda und Niomè mit durchdringenden Blicken maßen. Obi wan spürte deutlich die widersprüchlichen Strömungen in der Macht und wie in weiter Ferne, noch etwas anderes. Wie ein verzerrtes Echo und doch ... Bekannt! Obi wan Kenobi war sich sicher. Diese Präsenz in der Macht, er würde sie jederzeit wieder erkennen. Darth Vader, er war also früher eingetroffen als erwartet. "Meister" flüsterte er eindringlich Yoda zu. Langsam ließ der Blick des kleinen Jedi Meisters von Niomè ab.

Die Nacht brach bereits über Telos City ein, als die Fähre Darth Vader's unbeachtet im Raumhafen landete. Allein ein kleiner Begrüßungstrupp der hier stationierten imperialen Informationsbasis wartete am Ausgang der Landebucht. Er hatte es bewusst unterlassen dem imperialen Prokurator über seine Ankunft auf dem Planeten zu informieren. "Drei Einheiten sollen den Raumhafen absperren. Kein Schiff darf den Planeten verlassen."

Nach einer knappen Verabschiedung durch Obi wan Kenobi hatten sich die beiden Jedi zügig dem Ausgang ihrer Suite zugewandt. Nachdenklich beobachtete Niomè den fast fluchtartigen Rückzug. Noch vor einem Augenblick hätte sie der kleine Jedi Meister am liebsten allein durch die Macht seiner Gedanken in die letzten Winkel des Universums transferiert. Und jetzt? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? überlegte sie und dann, einer Eingebung folgend, wandte sie sich erklärend zu Rhys "Ein weiterer ,Freund' ist auf Telos eingetroffen. Ich nehme an unsere Gäste ziehen seine Gesellschaft der unseren vor." Der Neimoidianer schaute nur noch verwirrter drein. Er hatte schon vor längerer Zeit aufgehört, irgendetwas von dem was heute Abend vor sich ging, zu verstehen.

Niomè holte leise Luft, als sie sich dieser neuen Präsenz vorsichtig näherte. "Ihr werdet dieses Treffen nicht überleben." Aller Sarkasmus war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. Die beiden Jedi hatten bereits die Tür erreicht, als sie sich langsam wieder zu ihr umdrehten.

Regungslos verharrte Darth Vader im Halbschatten vor dem Hoteleingang. Sie waren hier! Heiße Wellen des Zorns stiegen in ihm auf. Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und der Hass glühte tief in ihm. Längst vergangene Bilder von Betrug und Verrat, Heuchelei und Zurückweisung zuckten durch seinen Kopf. Und sie nährten seinen lodernden Hass.

Noch bevor Obi wan Kenobi seine Frage aussprechen konnte, wandte sich Yoda mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln an ihn "Arku-Harsi sie ist. Zu erwarten Hilfe, ... sinnlos es wäre."

Fast lautlos begannen die Sturmtruppler rund um das Gebäude Stellung zu beziehen.


	5. Entscheidungen

**5 Entscheidungen**

Eindringlich musterte Obi wan Kenobi diese betörende Frau vor ihm. Aber alles was er durch die Macht von ihr erfasste, war ein grauer Schatten, ein verschwommener Schemen. In ihrem gleichmütigen Gesichtsausdruck konnte er jedoch ohne Mühe die Bestätigung für Meister Yodas Worte ablesen. Sie würde ihnen nicht helfen!

Aber warum hatte sie dieses Treffen arrangiert? Überlegte Obi wan Kenobi. Warum hatte sie sie zu diesem Dinner eingeladen? - "Wieso interessiert ihr euch für diesen imperialen Rekruten?" - Über Obi wans Gesicht huschte ein verstohlenes Lächeln. Damit hatte sie selber seine Fragen beantwortet. Und ihnen vielleicht einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation an die Hand gegeben.

Totenstille breitete sich in der Eingangshalle des Hotels aus. Die Gäste und Bediensteten wagten kaum zu atmen, als die schweren Schritte Lord Darth Vader's durch die Halle schallten. Ihm auf dem Fuße folgten zwei Einheiten Sturmtruppler.

Dieser Jedi war eindeutig verrückt geworden. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein, fassungslos starrte Niomè Obi wan Kenobi an. Sie würde sich auf keinem Fall in die Wege dieser Galaxie einmischen! Traurig senkte der kleine Jedi Meister seine Ohren und zeigte ihm damit, dass er seine Entscheidung nicht gut hieß. Aber er wieder sprach nicht. Niomès Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, während sie Obi wan's Blick fixierte.

Die Tür zu KiTamaranis Suite explodierte in einem Funkenregen. Durch den sich langsam verziehenden Qualm stürmten weiß gepanzerte Soldaten in den Empfangsraum. Ihnen folgte eine Furcht einflössende Gestalt. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Sturmtruppler die weitläufige Suite durchsucht hatten. Sie führten die zwei zu Darth Vader, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Fenster stand. Das vielfarbig erleuchtete Imperial Opera House vor dem Nachthimmel über Telos City bot einen atemberaubenden Anblick. "Mein Lord Vader, dies sind alle Personen die sich in der Suite befunden haben." Langsam drehte sich Vader zu ihnen um. Ein Hüne, ganz in schwarz und mit einer grauenvollen Maske bekleidet, stand ihnen gegenüber. Wellen von Verachtung und Zorn schlugen den Beiden entgegen.

Rhys fing leise an zu wimmern und auch Niomè stockte das Blut in ihren Adern. Es gelang dem dunklen Lord nicht seine Wut zu verhehlen, falls er es überhaupt versuchte. Niomè holte kurz Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Von außen sah man ihr die Anspannung nicht an. Sie spiegelte das perfekte Bild einer umschwärmten Diva. "Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wie können sie und ihre Männer es wagen. Wissen sie überhaupt wer ich bin?" Fuhr sie Darth Vader arrogant an. "Mistress KiTamarani, ich bin sehr gut darüber informiert, wer und was sie sind." Erwiderte die dunkle Gestalt eisig. "In ihrer Suite sollen sich zwei äußerst gefährliche Staatsfeinde aufhalten." "Das ist doch lächerlich. Was sollte ich mit solchen Subjekten zuschaffen haben." Antwortete Niomè mit hochmütig gerecktem Kopf. Mit einem schnellen Rundblick inspizierte er jeden Winkel des Raumes hinter ihr. Dann richtete sich der Blick dieser kalten Maske wieder auf sie und er beugte sich ganz nah zu ihr runter. Misstrauisch hakte Darth Vader nach "Ihr hattet also keinen Besuch heute Abend?"

"Ich empfange jeden Abend Gäste, natürlich auch heute Abend. Im Übrigen erwarte ich in kürze den imperialen Prokurator von Telos persönlich zum Essen. Vielleicht kann er mir erklären, was dieser Affront zu bedeuten hat. Oder handelt es sich etwa bei ihm um diesen gefährlichen Staatsfeind?" entgegnete Niomè spitz.

Obi wan Kenobi inspizierte mit einem schnellen Blick den Straßenzug um das Hotel, bevor er sich wieder in das Halbdunkel des Seitenausgangs duckte. Hinter ihm und Meister Yoda lagen die vier Wachposten bewusstlos am Boden. Konzentriert analysierte Obi wan Kenobi ihre Situation. ,Vader hatte kein Detail übersehen. Sämtliche Zugangsstraßen und mehrere Gebäude rund um das Hotel waren mit Sturmtrupplern besetzt. Wenn sie sich auch nur zwei Schritte von dem Gebäude entfernten, würden sie mit einem gnadenlosen Blasterfeuer eingedeckt werden.' Besorgt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. ,Ihnen musste schnell etwas einfallen! Sie würde ihre Kräfte nicht lange so konzentrieren können und dann wären sie schutzlos. Doch bis jetzt waren er und Meister Yoda noch Schemen in der Macht. Verborgen im Grau der Schatten vor Darth Vaders Sinnen, durch ihre mentalen Schilde.'

Die Wut überrollte Darth Vader förmlich. Er hatte Kenobi's und Yoda's Anwesenheit eindeutig gespürt. Hier in dieser Suite! Und dann von einem Augenblick zum Nächsten hatten sich ihre Präsenzen in der Macht aufgelöst. Als wären sie nie da gewesen. ,Das konnte nicht sein! Ein neuer Trick, Obi wan?' fragte sich der Darth Vader zynisch in Gedanken. ,Er wird dich auch nicht vor deinem Schicksal bewahren!'

Plötzlich ließ eine Explosion die Scheiben in den Fenstern klirren. Ein Trommelfeuer aus Blasterschüssen folgte und beendete die friedliche, nächtliche Stille in den Straßen. Ruckartig wandte der dunkle Lord sich zum Fenster um. Die Straße vor dem Hotel glich einem Kriegsschauplatz. Durch den Qualm dutzender brennender Fahrzeuge zuckten Blastersalven, die kein Ziel fanden. Anwohner rannten schreiend aus ihren Häusern und in der Ferne waren die ersten Warnsirenen zu hören.

Langsam drehte sich Darth Vader wieder Niomè zu und betrachtete sie schweigend. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und der Empfangsraum der Suite begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie ihren Blick auf den dunklen Hünen vor ihr zu konzentrieren. Die Aura des dunklen Lords umspülte sie wie Flutwellen, die sich an Klippen brachen. Und es fiel ihr von Minute zu Minute schwerer diesem Ansturm Stand zuhalten.

"Aber, was...? Du meine Güte, Meine Teuerste, was ist hier geschehen?" Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Niomè wahr wie der imperiale Prokurator, Nundys Haarkum, auf sie zugestürzt kam. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen gestattete sie ihren zitternden Knie nach zugeben, und landete sanft in den kräftigen Armen des Prokurators. Fassungslos starrte Nundys Haarkum erst auf die bezaubernde Frau in seinen Armen und dann auf die drohend aufgerichtete Gestalt Lord Vaders vor ihm. "Ich verstehe nicht. Was hat das zu bedeuten?"


	6. Schlechte Geschäfte

**6 Schlechte Geschäfte**

"Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Jedi sind schlecht fürs Geschäft. Und diese beiden ganz besonders." "Rhys, bitte. Hör endlich mit dieser Nörgelei auf und hilf mir beim packen." Niomès Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt, und das ununterbrochene Gejammer des kleinen Neimoidianers trug noch dazu bei. Sie hatte sicherlich nicht die Absicht sich noch weiter in die Belange dieser Welten verwickeln zu lassen. Das war nicht ihr Weg. Sobald sie die nötigen Informationen von den Jedi erhalten hatte, würde sie ihre Aufgabe beenden und endlich zurückkehren können. "Rhys sieh nach, ob Bejaa sich inzwischen gemeldet hat." Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln sah sie zu der aufgesprengten Tür ihrer Suite. Sie würde nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler machen und ohne Rückendeckung los stürmen. Wäre der Prokurator nicht im letzten Moment erschienen...

Niomè konnte plötzlich das aufsteigende hysterische Lachen in sich kaum unterdrücken. Während ihrer gespielten Ohnmacht hatte sie den ganzen Disput zwischen Prokurator Nundys Haarkum und diesem dunklen Hünen verfolgen können. Es war wirklich herzergreifend wie der Prokurator todesmutig die vermeintliche Ehre und Reputation der allseits bewunderten KiTamarani vor dieser bedrohlichen Gestalt verteidigen wollte.

Vorsichtig rückte Obi wan Kenobi in eine etwas bequemere Sitzposition und begann die Blasterwunde an seiner linken Schulter zu untersuchen. Yoda saß ihm gegenüber und beobachtete ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck. "Nicht trauen wir ihr dürfen." Erklärte er mit harter Stimme. "Es schien die einzige Möglichkeit, und ... sie hat uns geholfen." Erwiderte Obi wan mit einem leichten Stöhnen. Seine Wunde war nicht gefährlich, aber leider äußerst schmerzhaft.

"Erpresst ihr sie habt, Obi wan." Yodas Missbilligung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus zuhören. "Qui Gon Jinn ich erkenne in diesem Handeln." Für einen kurzen Augenblick überdeckte ein trauriger Zug Obi wan Kenobis Gesicht, als er an seinen toten Meister dachte. "Gefährlich die Arku-Harsi sind. Gefährlicher als Darth Vader oder der Imperator." Fuhr der kleine Jedi Meister entschieden fort.

"Was sind sie? Ich habe noch nie im Orden von ihnen gehört." "Der Jedi Rat, nicht informiert er war. Vor den Sithkriegen mein Volk auf Arku-Harsi traf." Yodas Augen verfinsterten sich, als würde er einen Blick zurück in eine unheilvolle Vergangenheit werfen. Dann nach einer kurzen Pause erschien seine Stimme in der Stille zu vibrieren. "Verschleiern sie können ihre Anwesenheit in der Macht. So wie diese Arku-Harsi uns versteckt vor Vaders Blicken und ... Wie es Palpatine tat." Plötzlich verstummte der kleine Jedi Meister, nur seine Ohren zuckten kurz.

Mit einem leisen Röcheln entwich der letzte Atem aus seiner Kehle. Unbeteiligt ließ Darth Vader den toten Körper des Rekruten auf das MediBett fallen. Irgendjemand hatte seine Erinnerungen sehr effektiv blockiert. Aber nicht effektiv genug. Ein Teil der Informationen die er noch erhalten hatte, waren äußerst interessant. Nachdenklich starrte er auf den Rekruten vor sich. Jetzt begriff er auch das enorme Interesse des Imperators. Dieses Modul musste der Schlüssel sein. Und jetzt war ihm auch klar, dass es kein Zufall war das er Ihnen hier begegnet war. "Lord Vader." Ein junger Informationsoffizier war an seine Seite getreten. Sichtlich nervös starrte er auf den Toten Rekruten. "Lord Vader, hier sind die angeforderten Informationen über die Ausgrabungsstätten." Schnell überflog er die trockenen Standard-Imperial-Formulare bis sein Blick an den Bestandslisten hängen blieb. "Kündigen sie dem Prokurator mein Kommen an!" herrschte Darth Vader den Offizier an.

Mit sicheren Schritten bahnte sich Niomè einen Weg durch die dunklen Katakomben unter dem alten Theater. Das weitläufige Gewölbe war über die Jahrhunderte hinweg mit einer Unmenge von Requisiten, Bühnendekorationen und Kostümen zugestellt worden. Ein unfassbares Sammelsurium aus den verschiedensten Epochen. Als sie den hintersten Teil der Katakomben erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich nach rechts und schlüpfte durch eine kaum sichtbare Öffnung eines riesigen Bühnenbildes. "Gut! Ihr lebt noch." Unberührt sah Niomè auf die beiden lädierten Gestalten, die zu ihren Füßen auf dem Boden saßen. Ihre Roben waren angesengt, die Gesichter Dreck verschmiert und Obi wan Kenobi hatte eine hässliche Wunde an der Schulter.

Obi wan schaute zu ihr auf. Noch immer sah er die faszinierende Gestalt von KiTamarani, eine umschwärmte und exzentrische Künstlerin, vor sich. Doch jetzt erschien sie ihm zu schillernd, zu perfekt um echt zu sein. Es war wie ein Spiegelbild, das ihm seine Vorstellung von ihr zurück warf, und dieses noch an Intensität übertraf. Sie verschleiert sich nicht nur in der Macht, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. "Warum habt ihr versucht den imperialen Rekruten zu töten?" fragte Obi wan sie mit ruhiger Stimme. "Hätte ich ihn töten wollen, dann wäre er es jetzt" antwortete sie ihm schlicht.

"Ohne Verantwortung für ihr Tun die Arku-Harsi sind. Immer noch!" Warf Yoda bitter ein. Mit glitzernden Augen drehte sich Niomè zu dem kleinen Jedi Meister um. "Und wie ich sehe ist euer Volk noch immer gefangen in ihren eigenen kleinlichen Begriffen." Mit erhobenem Kopf trat Yoda ihr entgegen. "Die Arku-Harsi nicht willkommen sind! Euer Handeln fast zerstört sie hätte diese Galaxie." Mit Nachdruck hieb Yoda seinen Stock auf den Boden und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. "Ihr seid ein bissiges, kleines Ding. Wisst ihr das? Predigt euer Orden nicht Weisheit und Frieden?" erwiderte Niomè gehässig. "Welche Rolle spielten die damaligen Ereignisse schon im Zyklus der Zeitalter? Warum sollte jener Krieg wichtiger sein als der Jetzige, oder als alle voran Gegangenen und Nachfolgenden eurer Kriege? Worin liegt der Unterschied zu welcher Zeit ihr euch bekämpft?" Wütend starrte Niomè auf den kleinen Jedi Meister herab.

"Ihr habt mir diesen Handel vorgeschlagen, Kenobi. Wenn er nicht mehr gilt, dann sagt es jetzt!"


	7. Schlechtes Timing

**7 Schlechtes Timing**

"Prokurator, sie haben eindeutige Befehle erhalten. Und ich hoffe für sie, dass ihnen kein Fehler unterläuft. Das Imperium verzeiht keine Inkompetenz." Verächtlich schaute Darth Vader auf die bleiche zusammen gesunkene Gestalt vor ihm. "In Kürze werden bereits weitere abkommandierte Einheiten mit Raumunterstützung hier eintreffen. Die Anwesenheit der EXECUTOR wird also nicht weiter von Nöten sein. Und Prokurator," drohend näherte sich Vader seinem Gegenüber "Natürlich werden sie unser kleines Geheimnis für sich behalten!" Aprupt wandte sich Darth Vader um und hinterließ einen zu Tode verängstigten Nundys Haarkum zusammen gekrümmt in seinem Bürosessel.

"Es hätte keinen Sinn weiter nach ihnen zu suchen." überlegte Vader auf dem Weg vom Imperialen Regierungssitz zum Raumhafen. "Die Falle war ausgelegt, mehr war für ihn nicht zu tun. Sein alter Meister war gerissen, und jetzt diese überraschende Maskierung seiner Präsenz in der Macht." Nachdenklich betrachtete Vader das Artefakt in seiner Hand. "Diesmal wird er zu mir kommen."

"Kindchen, wo bleibst du denn. Ich hatte schon Angst die Imperialen hätten dich jetzt endgültig abgeführt." Aufgeregt lief Rhys durch Niomès Theatergardrobe. "Mir geht es gut, Rhys. Hat sich Bejaa inzwischen gemeldet?" "Ja. Sie lässt dir ausrichten, dass alles vorbereitet ist. Und sie meinte noch, dass du dir über die Vergütung für diese Gefälligkeit keine Gedanken machen müsstest." Grinste Rhys sie an. Misstrauisch beäugte Niomè den Neimoidianer. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? "Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür Rhys. Lass alle unsere Sachen zusammen packen und auf die GLORIE bringen." "Es tut mir leid Kindchen, aber das wird nicht gehen. Die Imperialen haben inzwischen den kompletten Raumhafen abgesperrt. Kein Schiff kommt rein, kein Schiff kommt raus." Bedauernd hob er die Schultern. "Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass wir abfliegen, sondern, dass du unsere Sachen an Bord schaffen sollst" erwiderte Niomè gereizt.

Der imperiale Palast auf Courusant konnte auch nicht besser bewacht sein, als derzeit der Raumhafen von Telos. Sie brauchten schon schwerere Geschütze um diesen Überwachungsring zu durchbrechen, überlegte Obi wan Kenobi. Seit sie am Nachmittag ihren Aufenthaltsort von den Theaterkatakomben zu den Lagerhallen am Raumhafen verlagert hatten, beobachtete er die Wachgänge der Sturmtruppler. Dann bemerkte er das federleichte Zupfen an seiner Robe und zog sich vorsichtig wieder in ihre Deckung zurück. Neben Yoda hockte im Halbdunkeln KiTamarani. Diesmal nicht in eines ihrer aufreizenden Kostüme gehüllt, sondern in einem schlichten grauen Echanikampfanzug. Abgeschabte Schaftstiefel und eine kurze Pilotenjacke vervollständigten ihre Montur. "Mistress, meint ihr nicht ihr habt etwas Entscheidendes vergessen?" fragte Obi wan sie mit arrogant gehobener Braue, während er Niomè in ihrem engen Anzug von oben bis unten musterte. "Die eine oder andere Waffe werden wir schon benötigen, um bis zu einem der Schiffe zu gelangen."

"Waffen? Ich habe den Umgang mit Waffen nie erlernt. Ich bin kein Söldner!" erwiderte sie sichtlich entrüstet. Obi wan glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Entgeistert sah er auf Niomè runter. Verlegen lächelnd zuckte sie mit den Schultern und hob ihre leeren Hände. "Und wie dachtet ihr, sollten wir durch die Absperrungen kommen. Wolltet ihr den Wachen ein Ständchen singen?" fragte er sie sichtlich irritiert. Obi wan Kenobi konnte es nicht glauben, wie konnte in diesen Zeiten jemand ohne Waffenschutz überhaupt überleben. In Zeiten in denen selbst die mächtigsten Jedi unter ihnen ihr Leben lassen mussten.

"Nein. Wir lassen uns festnehmen." Strahlte Niomè ihn mit ihrem verführerischsten Lächeln an. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die postierten Sturmtruppler gleiten. "Und zwar von dem da." Fassungslos folgte Obi wan's Blick der Richtung, in die ihr Finger wies. Dieser Sturmtruppler unterschied sich in rein gar nichts von den Millionen anderen Klonen, aus denen die imperialen Einheiten bestanden.

"Boss? Ich glaube wir hätten doch nicht den Abstecher nach Ord Trasi einlegen sollen." "Bist du irre Narwis? Und uns das Kopfgeld für diesen fetten Rodianer entgehen lassen? "Naja Boss, Rhys Urthuk kontaktet uns über einen verschlüsselten Sender der GLORIE ... von Telos." "Na und, was hat dieser verschlagene kleine Neimoidianer schon zu sagen?" grunzte Kard Byrron. "Um ehrlich zu sein kreischt er, Boss." "Die kleine Wompratte, soll sich mal nicht so aufblasen. Wir sind ja jetzt da, um seinen feigen grünen Hintern zu retten." "Nun das ist es ja gerade, Boss. Er brüllt immer wieder wir wären zu spät."

Ein Gefangenensammeltransport auf einer imperialen Fregatte gehörte auf jeden Fall zu den Erfahrungen, auf die sie gut verzichten könnte, ging Niomè ihren düsteren Gedanken nach. Nach ihrem Start von Telos war dies bereits die dritte Zwischenlandung. Und mit jedem Mal drängten noch mehr Häftlinge in die überfüllte Zelle. Die Luft war trotz der aktiven Sauerstoffumwälzer stickig. Allein die Notbeleuchtungen spendeten ein diffuses Licht in dem ausgeschlachteten Unterbau des Schiffes. Aus jedem Winkel der Gefangenensektion drangen die unterschiedlichsten Gerüche und Laute. Diese Fregatte war für den Massentransport ausgerichtet. Hier gab es keine luxuriösen Einzelzellen wie auf einem der riesigen Sternzerstörer. Die gesamte untere Sektion des Schiffes war eine einzige, riesige Zelle.

Ein bösartiges Zischen riss Niomè aus ihren dunklen Gedanken. Vier Trandoshaner hatten sich um sie herum aufgebaut und starrten verächtlich zu ihr runter. Diese bedrohlichen Reptilien gehörten zu den gefürchtetsten Spezies der Galaxis. Ein Grossteil dieser brutalen Echsen boten ihre Dienste dem Meistbietenden als Kopfgeldjäger, Söldner und Sklavenjäger an. Obi wan Kenobi und Yoda, die neben Niomè an der Wand gelehnt saßen, nahmen weiter keine Notiz von ihr oder den Neuzugängen. "Diess isst unsser Platzz, Mensch!" zischte einer der Trandoshaner. Langsam richtete sich Niomè in eine sitzende Position auf, lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die kalte Schiffswand. "Nun das sehe ich anders. Wir waren zuerst hier" erwiderte sie kühl. Mit einem schnellen Blick musterte der Trandoshaner die beiden Jedi neben ihr. Immer noch vollkommen unbeteiligt, dösten Obi wan und Yoda mit halbgeschlossenen Augen vor sich hin. "Diesse da interessssieren unss nicht!"

"Ihr versoffenes Pack." Schrie der Neimodianer sie hysterisch an. "Bejaa wird euch persönlich eure hohlen Köpfe abbeißen." Betreten schauten sich Captain Kard Byrron und sein Copilot Narwis an. Verdammt, man hätte ihnen doch sagen können, dass es um die Kleine geht, dachte Kard grimmig. Der grobschlächtige Mandalorianer fühlte sich denkbar unwohl in seiner Haut. Bejaa würde ihnen nicht nur die Köpfe abreißen, wenn sie von dieser Sache erfuhr, das war sicher. "Und was nun, Boss?" fragte ihn Narwis bedrückt.


	8. Plan C

**8 Plan C … **

Ohne dass Niomè es bemerkt hatte, war Obi wan Kenobi hinter sie getreten und umschlang sie fest mit einem Arm. Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr als er leise, aber eindringlich befahl "Lasst sie los!" Wütend versuchte sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen. Was fiel diesem Jedi ein! Erst kümmerte er sich einen Dreck um ihre Auseinandersetzung und jetzt sollte sie diese unverschämten Trandoshaner einfach so laufen lassen? Mitleidlos beobachtete Niomè, wie sich die vier Echsen vor ihr, gefangen in ihren eigenen Ängsten, krümmten. Obi wan Kenobi verstärkte nochmals den Druck und sie ließ von ihren Opfern ab. Als sein Arm ihren Brustkorb wieder freigab, drehte Niomè sich blitzschnell zu ihm um. Ihre ganze aufgestaute Wut und Frustration über diese Situation brach aus ihr heraus. Sie schien förmlich in Flammen zu stehen und ihre Augen funkelten den Jedi gefährlich an.

"Ihr habt mir gute Dienste geleistet, Lord Vader. Die Informationen über die Rebellenbewegung und die Jedi sind in der Tat höchst interessant." "Ihre Suche nach dem Modul wird sie direkt zu uns führen, Meister." "Ja, mein junger Freund. Und damit werden auch die letzten der Jedi vernichtet sein."

Eindringlich betrachtete der Imperator die kniende Gestalt vor sich. Da war noch etwas. Und er versucht es vor mir zu verbergen. Eine Barriere. "Mir scheint ihr habt eure Lektion noch immer nicht gelernt." Mit einem eisigen Blick lehnte sich der Imperator vor. Blaue Energieblitze schossen auf Vader zu, umschlossen ihn und ein glühend heißer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. "Unterschätzt niemals die dunkle Seite der Macht." Mit einem gierigen Ausdruck in seinen kalten Augen durchbrach der Imperator die Gedankenschilde Vaders. "Ich bin euer Meister!"

Obi wan Kenobi schwankte, ihm wurde für kurze Zeit schwarz vor Augen. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und ein brennender Schmerz setzte seinen ganzen Körper in Flammen. Hörbar schnappte er nach Luft. Als sich sein Blick langsam wieder klärte, sah er Niomès zufriedenes Gesicht vor sich.

Sie hatte ihm ihre kleine Faust direkt in seine verheilende Blasterwunde gerammt.

"Die CONFIDENCE und die BLOSSOM ROGUE haben Position bezogen, Boss." "Gut." Konzentriert verfolgte Kard Byrron die Anzeigen der Instrumente vor ihm. Sie hatten nur diesen einen Versuch, und wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb war, dann sollte diese Sache verdammt noch mal klappen, dachte Kard grimmig.

Nachdenklich beobachtete Obi wan die junge Frau, wie sie sich wütend durch die Gefangenen ihren Weg auf die andere Seite des Schiffes bahnte. "Unbeherrscht sie ist." bemerkte Yoda mit einem tiefen Seufzen. Stöhnend ließ sich Obi wan wieder auf den Boden sinken. Während Obi wan sich auf seine Heilungskräfte konzentrierte, ließ er Niomè keinen Moment aus den Augen. "Erzählt mir mehr von den Arku-Harsi, Meister Yoda." Mit einem geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck antwortete der kleine Jedi Meister. "Machtvolle Wesen sie sind. Doch einsetzen sie die Macht, nur für eigene Ziele. Keine Verantwortung sie tragen, keine Bindungen sie kennen." "Aber was sind ihre Ziele?" fragte Obi wan ruhig.Mit einem besorgten Ausdruck folgte Yoda seinem Blick. " Eine ... andere Sicht der Macht ... sie haben. Unberechenbar ihr Handeln für uns ist, ... und gefährlich." "Ihr seid also immer noch der Ansicht, wir sollten ihr keine Informationen über das Modul geben?" "Auch mir es nicht möglich ist,

Arku-Harsi zu erkennen. Schatten sie sind in der Macht, Schatten sie sind in der Zeit." Und dann fügte der kleine Jedi Meister nach einer Pause mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck hinzu "Sie führen zu Darth Vader und den Imperator? Unser aller Tod es wäre!"

Und dennoch, überlegte Obi wan in sich gekehrt. Wie vehement sie sich geweigert hatte eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen, dieser Gedanke hatte sie sichtlich entsetzt. Und auf der anderen Seite hatte er miterlebt, wie die Arku-Harsi ihre Machtfähigkeiten ohne Skrupel gegen diese Trandoshaner eingesetzt hatte, ebenso wie gegen den imperialen Rekruten auf Telos. Meister Yoda hatte Recht, sie war

unbeherrscht, impulsiv und unberechenbar, wie ... Voller Schmerz brach Obi wan seinen Gedankengang ab. "Konzentriere dich auf das hier und jetzt, Obi wan." hörte er im Geiste Qui-Gon Jinn. Wo lag die Verbindung?

Das Modul. Was hatte es mit diesem Datenmodul auf sich, dass sowohl der Imperator als auch die Arku-Harsi so begierig darauf waren?

"Feuer!"

Eine Ohren betäubende Explosion erschütterte plötzlich die Fregatte. In sekundenschnelle füllte sich die Sektion mit beißendem Rauch. Aufgeregte Schreie drangen durch die undurchdringlichen Rauchschwaden, die einem jegliche Sicht nahmen. Behende bahnte sich Obi wan seinen Weg durch dieses Chaos, bis er direkt hinter Niomè stand.

"Die CONFIDENCE soll die restlichen Begleit-Jäger einsammeln! Und gib Horkaar auf der BLOSSOM ROGUE das Signal zum entern, Narwis." "Geht klar, Boss."

"Sklavenjäger!" ging ein gellender Schrei durch die hob Niomè ihren Kopf. Obi wan Kenobi hinter ihr entging nicht, wie sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Das war also ihr Plan.

Ein Großteil der Fregattenbesatzung und der Sicherheitskräfte lag tot in den Gängen des Schiffes. Die Sklavenjäger machten kurzen Prozess mit jedem, der sich ihnen widersetzte. Obi wan Kenobi und Yoda hielten sich still hinter Niomè, während sie langsam mit dem Gefangenenzug in Richtung der Andockschleusen geführt wurden. Ein riesiger Mandalorianer hatte sich neben den Schleusenzugängen postiert und musterte eindringlich die an ihm vorbei ziehende Schlange der Gefangenen. Seine Muskeln bepackten Arme und Beine waren mehr als nur beeindruckend. Dieser Söldner könnte auch mit bloßen Händen einem Nexus das Genick brechen, stellte Obi wan in Gedanken fest.

"Mädel, was machst du denn für Sachen. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt." Polterte Kard Byrron los. "Ich habe euch einen Schreck eingejagt?" fiel Niomè aufgebracht über den Waffen starrenden Mandalorianer vor ihnen her. "Wer von uns musste denn die letzten Tage auf diesem stinkenden Haufen Weltraumschrott verbringen?" Betreten schaute Kard Byrron zu ihr runter. Obi wan Kenobi lächelte still in sich hinein. Dieser grobschlächtige Söldner mit seinem Narben bedeckten Gesicht, tänzelte wie ein nervöser Jüngling vor der grazilen jungen Frau auf und ab. Sie war aber anscheinend nicht bereit, ihn so schnell vom Haken zu lassen. "Wo haben du und Narwis euch denn wieder rum getrieben? Oder sollte ich lieber fragen mit wem?" "Nicht doch, nicht doch, Mädel. Wir würden dir doch niemals irgendwelche Twi-Lek-Tänzerinnen vorziehen, und sollten sie noch so verführerisch mit ihren Tentakeln spielen." ein schiefes Lächeln verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer Angst einflössenden Fratze. "Und sie mal, Kleines, wir haben dir auch was mitgebracht." Versuchte Kard Byrron sie zu besänftigen. "Ja, stimmt." Nickte Narwis hinter ihm heftig. "Der Boss hat sogar vorher noch deine kleine neimodianische Kröte auf gesammelt."


	9. Neue Wege

**9 Neue Wege**

„Gebt mir was ihr mir versprochen habt! Ich ermöglichte euch die Flucht von Telos. Also trennen sich hier unsere Wege." Entgegnete Niomè heftig. Fragend schaute Obi wan Kenobi zu Yoda. „Wir nicht trauen können den Arku-Harsi." Erwiderte dieser zögerlich.

Niomè schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Langsam konzentrierten sich ihre Gedanken und sie fand ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wieder.

Warum hatte sie sich diesem kleinen Jedi Meister gezeigt? Was hatte sie nur dazu getrieben? überlegte sie, ihren stillen Ärger bekämpfend. Die Wege im Plurial nehmen ihren Lauf. Und auch ihre Entscheidungen waren nur ein Schritt von vielen auf dem Weg zur Erkenntnis. Doch wohin brachten sie ihre Entscheidungen? fragte sie sich frustriert.

„Eingreifen ihr hättet gekonnt." Hörte sie die leise eindringliche Stimme des Jedi Meister. Auch wenn sie selber diesen Krieg nicht miterlebt hatte, wusste sie sehr genau wo von er sprach, was vor Jahrtausenden in dieser Galaxie geschehen war. „Ja, wir hätten es gekonnt." Antwortete Niomè in Gedanken versunken. „Auch dieses Mal die Arku-Harsi so entscheiden werden!" entgegnete Yoda ihr mir harter Stimme.

"Mein Leben gehört meinem Meister und der Dunklen Seite der Macht." Er fühlte wie der Hass ihn durchfloss. Er hatte gelernt. Das war jetzt sein Leben! Seit er diese Maske trug zählte nichts anderes mehr. Eine harte Lektion für den dunklen Lord. Doch noch immer loderte dieses Feuer in ihm. Der mächtigste der Jedi zu werden! War er nicht der Auserwählte? Was auch immer das für eine Bedeutung gehabt haben mag für sie. Er wusste inzwischen was es für ihn bedeutete.

Und der Imperator hatte ihm den Weg gezeigt.

Allein die vorbei ziehenden Sterne spendeten den drei schweigsamen Gestalten im verlassenen Aufenthaltsraum des Sklavenschiffes ein diffuses Licht. Längst hatten auch die letzten von Kards Männern ihr ausgelassenes Gelage über den gelungenen Coup beendet und waren in ihre Betten gewankt. Nachdenklich betrachtete Niomè den kleinen Jedi Meister. Zu behaupten er würde ihr misstrauen, wäre eine grenzenlose Untertreibung, überlegte sie zynisch.

Noch immer gab sein Volk den Arku-Harsi die Schuld an den damaligen Ereignissen. Noch immer hatten sie nicht verstanden. Was hätte ein Eingreifen der Arku-Harsi damals gebracht, außer unermesslichen Schmerz und Trauer, fragte sie sich bitter. Sie mussten ihren eigenen Weg gehen.

Doch jetzt benötigte sie die Hilfe dieser Jedi. Wenn sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllte, drohte dieser Galaxie ein weitaus schlimmeres Schicksal, und nicht nur dieser. „Wir Arku-Harsi glauben, alle Wege müssen beschritten werden, um Erkenntnis zu erlangen." Durchbrach Niomès Stimme zögernd die Stille. „Wir maßen uns nicht an zu unterscheiden." Die Augen des kleinen Jedi Meisters schienen ihr Innerstes zu suchen. Und sie erkannte, es gab keinen anderen Weg für sie.

Den Blick wieder auf die vorbeiziehenden Sterne gewandt, begann sie mit stockender Stimme diesen beiden Jedi zu geben was sie verlangten. Vertrauen.

„Vor mehreren Jahrtausenden verschwand eines der Kantaki Transraumschiffe. Es wurde angenommen, dass es in den nicht-linearen Raum gezogen und zerstört worden war. Bis wir vor etwa zwei Standardjahren auf einmal das Ortungssignal des verschollenen Schiffes empfingen. Der Ursprung war diese Galaxie. Die Übertragung war jedoch zu kurz für eine genaue Lokalisierung des Ursprungsortes. Bejaa half mir bei meiner Ankunft. Sie schickte ihre Spürhunde aus, um Informationen und Spuren zu sammeln und sie verhalf mir zu einer Identität in dieser Welt. Wir verfolgten die Hinweise bis nach Telos."

„Der imperiale Rekrut" erwiderte Obi wan Kenobi. „Er war Wachmann bei den Ausgrabungsstätten von Hirrilim. Archäologen haben im Hirrilim See Funde aus der Zeit der mandalorianischen Kriege entdeckt, verschüttet durch die nachfolgenden Rekonstruktionsarbeiten an dem Planeten." „Ja, Überreste des verschollenen Schiffes." Antwortete Niomè. „Das meiste vollständig zerstört, wohl schon durch den Absturz. Zerstörung und Wiederaufbau von Telos ließen dass Schiff damals für uns nicht mehr Auffindbar in die Tiefen des Planeten absinken."

„Nicht eines Schiffes wegen, eine Arku-Harsi geschickt wird." Erwiderte Yoda ernst. „Nein, nicht des Schiffes wegen. Aber wegen derer, die mit diesem Schiff reisten, und dessen was sie mit sich führten." Sowohl Obi wan als auch Yoda spürten ihre Anspannung. „Das Datenmodul." „Ja, das Modul. …" Niomè wich Yodas eindringlichem Blick aus und drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. „Sollten die Informationen auf dem Modul entschlüsselt werden, würde dies nicht nur das Schicksal dieser Galaxie besiegeln."

_Ort:_Y'Toub-System,_ Nal Hutta, Bejaa Ugris Palast _

_Zeit:19 Standardjahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin_

Gedankenverloren kniete Niomè auf dem Dach des Hutten-Palastes und schaute hoch zum Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel. Die Geräusche der sie umgebenden Sümpfe schufen ihre eigene Symphonie des Lebens. Leise trat Obi wan Kenobi hinter sie und folgte ihrem Blick. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, sich entschlossen diesen Kampf fort zuführen. Und nun ruhte er nach langer Zeit wieder in sich selbst und in der Macht, sah seinen Weg klar vor sich.

„Gerade traf der Bote ein. Die Führer der Allianz und Meister Yoda haben sich inzwischen beraten. Sie werden euch bei eurer Suche helfen. Sie bieten euch ihre Unterstützung und Hilfe." Fragend richtete er seinen Blick auf die schweigsame Gestalt vor sich. Nach einer Weile erwiderte Niomè ohne auf zusehen leise „Ja."

Und auch sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, ihren Weg gewählt. Ob es der richtige war? Das würde ihr nur die Zeit offenbaren. Sie hatte damit gegen den Kanon der Kantaki verstoßen und ein brennender Schmerz stach wie ein Splitter in ihr Herz.

**Epilog**

„_Die fünfte Ära ist die letzte. Mit ihr schließt sich der große Kreis: Der Geist, mit dem alles begann, kehrt zu sich selbst zurück, mit den Antworten auf alle Fragen. _

_Das fünfte Große Kosmische Zeitalter bringt Transzendenz. Aber es ist auch die Ära des Letzten Konflikts, und der Geist, der am Anfang stand, muss für ihn bereit sein. Der Geist, der einst Materie wurde, muss sich in einem alles entscheidenden Konflikt gegen den Abissalen durchsetzen, damit sich der Zyklus schließen kann. Dieses fünfte Große Kosmische Zeitalter steht nun unmittelbar bevor." _

_Auszug aus den Lehren der Kantaki über die fünf Großen Kosmischen Zeitalter_

„Der Abissale stellt nach wie vor eine große Gefahr dar, und solange er nicht gebannt ist, muss das vierte Zeitalter andauern, damit der Geist lernen und sich vorbereiten kann. Wir sind bestrebt, es zu verlängern, dafür nutzen wir die Hilfe der Arku-Harsi und das Sakrium, welches Zugang zum Plurial gewährt."

Wir sind die Kantaki. Wir beobachten und lernen, wir sammeln Erfahrung und Wissen, um all das dem Geist zu bringen, der zu Materie wurde. Wir maßen uns nicht an, zu urteilen und zu verurteilen. Wir stehen abseits der Dinge.

Wir sind die Kantaki. Wir folgen unserem eigenen Weg.

---- to be continued ----


End file.
